the school that never was
by ddrman06-07
Summary: A beginning to a good school end year when something goes wrong. Can these people be able to withstand the horrors before them or will they be jioned with the fear of the armry that could destroy their home?
1. Chapter 1

Picture this. Senoir year in high school, four days left, parties everyday, how sweet is that? Its day one of the four. My friends Dizzy, Paige, and Josh just got off their bus as I did.

"What's up ?" I ask "Dude, it's 7:00 a.m. What the hell could happen from my house to school?" Josh said. "Oh... I don't know."

"Anyway, we've got 3 days left of school, how sweet is that?"

"Pretty sweet" Paige resonponed "Holy Fag muffins! We walked into school. Evan on our projector it stated how many days we had left.

"God this is getting sickning. Why doesn't school end now?" I complained.

"Cuz it just won't" Dizzy said. "Besides what couls three mer days do?"


	2. The Starting Day

Chapter 2

We all went to our lockes and got what we needed until lunch. "Ok who had what lunch?" I asked. "I got 10:50" (Josh, Paige) " I guess its just me and Dizzy today." I said sarcastically.

"Oh fuck off. Like you've ever had lunch with me before." she fired back. "Anyway we meet back here."

With that the bell rang an all of us fled for class. The day went by quick for the first time. Lunch came flying arond the corner. Luckly we were the only school to have tv's at lunch. Somthing caught my eye on NFD (News Flash Daily). NFD music lingo in the distance "A grusome story we have today folks." Jane explained.

"Why yes we do Jane. This one is a bit over the edge and i suggest if you're eating you might want to stop." Jamie said. "That's right Jamie. I'm sure many of you viewers have heard of human genetics and stuff right? Well sad to say a corporation called Umbrella Corps. thought going under an investigation/experiment wouldn't be too much of a problem right?" as Jane began to explain. "I don't think our people would think so after this story Jane." Jamie inturupted also confimining this. "Ummm...Jaime can i finish this?Thank you." Jamie continued "Anyway some of the scientist waned to test mutation which is a bit over the edge in any case. Ever since then, some strange things have been happening. Now because of someones clumsyness, we can't explain what's been going on over there." Jane catches on "I'm sorry people but thats all the information we have on this subject. We'll update you asap when more information is gathered. Now lets get on to sports." TV fads away

Dizzy and I were in shock. We couldn't believe anything we just heard. Quickly we ate our lunch before any bad thoughts came across our minds and that would make us think about what really happened. We said our goodbyes and made sure that we were to tell Josh and Paige what we heard.


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3

The day seemed to drag on after lunch and Josh and Paige were no where to be found. Finally the bell rang. I got to my locker, grabbed my things and ran off home. I didn't even care what was going on around me; all I wanted was to go home. On my way home, I ran into this man and he didn't look happy at all.

"Sir, is everything alright?" He gave me no answer. I tried again.

"Sir?"

"Lay off will ya?!" He yelled.

"Whatever geezer." and I ran even faster to get home. Finally I reached the one place I wanted to be at, home. I unlocked the door and walked in casually as if nothing seemed wrong.

"Anyone home?" I yell. No answer.

"Good. My homework done it peace."

I walked up to my room and locked the door behind me although no one was home and no one could bother me. As I pulled my homework out I didn't realize how much I had. Then, I was cut. By MY RETARTED BIOLOGY BOOK. It was not nice but hey stuff happens. Anyway I got what I needed before I was rudely treated by my Bio book and started on my homework. Time seemed to wiz by as I looked at my alarm clock every now and then. What appeared to be like minutes was hours. Before, the alarm said 3:00p.m. When I looked back it was 5:00p.m.

"Damn was I busy for that long?" Now was the time to take a break. I walked downstairs hoping to see that everyone was back home yet. WRONG! No one was home. As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed a piece of paper on the fridge.

Hey honey,

Sorry we didn't tell you any sooner but Dad had something he wanted us to see and it was a big break through for your father. Besides you know how he gets when he's in his science state. Also I'm sorry that I didn't have the time to make you anything so you're going to have to cook something for yourself. Plus there is some money in one of the cabinets if you want take out and make sure you spend all of it either. One more thing I forgot to mention was that we are going to be away for a while and we know you have a job so you'll be able to live while were gone. You can have some friends over a few times but make sure you clean up after yourself. Last time you left me a huge mess for me and I didn't have fun with the pizza stain on the carpet. We don't know how long we'll be gone but we for have internet access so I'll be sending e-mail every now and then to see how you're doing. Well I got to get going your fathers bugging me.

Love you,Mom.

"Well it's nice to know that I'll be alone for a while which I don't know how long that's gonna be but I'm sure it's long."

So ya guess what I'm thinking……………….PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Since it was late I didn't even bother calling my buddies to tell them the news so I decided to save it for tomorrow. Ignoring the note I made myself something big and that would keep me full. Now the clock said 8:00.

"God……..school tomorrow, oh well. Time to hit the hay."

I ran off into my room and fell asleep the instant I fell upon it.


	4. Messed up Day

Chapter 4

After I fell asleep, I began to have this wierd dream. I was probably somewhere out in the middle east or something. As i began to turn around because something startled me. Then BOOM! I was face to face to this ugly thing. It appeared human but its outside features were beyond sickining. Flesh was burned, parts of its face missing, and its oder was beyond explainable. Quickly, I turned around and ran. I didn't know or care where I would end up, as long as it wasn't anywhere near that thing. It seemed like I was running in place and I didn't like it one bit. That ugly thing was approching me and pretty fast to. Harder and harder I tried to run faster. It felt like I was glued to the floor but yet I was moving very slowly.

People say never to look behind you when you're being chased by someone. Well guess what, I didn't follow that rule. The piece of trash that was following me had gotten hold of me. It was muttering something like "Brains...brains".Once it placed its displaced fingres on me, I awoke with a fright.

"Wow. What the hell was that all about?" I tried to sort myself out until I saw the clock. the alarm said 7:15 a.m.

"Holy shit! I'm late!"

Quickly i tried to get dressed but ended up falling at least 6 times and it left a nasty mark. Now almost staggering out the door, I got my car keys off from the counter and ran off to my car. Upon turing it on, I relized that I was almost out of gas.

"What the hell!? I had this shit filled up yesterday. Peice of shit kids from next door. I hope this will last till i get to school."

I was at least half way to school and the radio announcer said it was almost 7:30. The last thing I need from today is being late for school because I'm always on time. Finally I got to the school parking lot. Was there something that I didn't know about today cuz this lot was beyond full. If only I could find something close to the entrance, I wouldn't have to run like a retard. Lukily I found the closest thing to the front. I got into school safly and justin time (pun/joke there Justin time. I made a funny). I ran to my locker got my things and went to my first class.

"Excuse me Luis. But i think you're a little bit behind the wheel today?" Mr. Flecher said.

"Sorry Mr. Flecher. I've been having a bit of a bad day since this mornning. I woke up a bit late, low on gas, and I'm in pain."

"Well I'm sorry but I really don't care about the noval of you're life this mornning. Its after school with me today."

"Yes Mr. Flecher."

I took my seat and what made me mad was that I was just about to take my things out, when that damn bell rang for second period.

"Luis, I'll give you a class when you stay after for me." Mr. Flecher repeated.

"Oooooooh. sounds like Luis has a date with Mr. Flecher!" someone said.

"Whatever." And I walked on to my next class.

On my way there I ran into Josh.

"Dude we need to talk. What lunch?"

"11:37" He said quickly

"Meet me at the usual."

The next few classes went by slow. But my daydreaming seemed to make it wiz by. (We won't get into detail about the daydreaming. To detailed.) Finally lunch came by. I found josh and went to eat.

"Dude about this mornning, Sorry I was late. I had this wierd dream." I began to explain.

"Oh well. I had a nice dream...with your mom." he said trying to hold the laughter.

It made me laugh a bit."So funny. Anyway, have you heard the news lately?

"No not really. Why?"

"Well there's this rumor going around that something bigs going on out in the east and they're not sure what it is. It something to so with science and mutation."

"Sound kinda cool"

"They don't have a lot of information but they'll say something about it when they get more."

"If you see they other guys tell them too. So that only leaves Paige as the last one to find out."

"Hey, I got an offer for you before we leave." Josh said

Now me knowing him long enough, he's got somethign stupid up his sleaves.

"Okay what is it?"

"Wanna touch my Va JJ?"

We both started laughing.

"Dude you're so sick sometimes its funny. Anyway lets go. The bells gonna ring soon. And don't forget, tell Paige if you see her."

"Whatever. See ya later."

The rest of the day flew by once again. I almost forgot about my so called date with Mr. Flecher. Really, I didn't want to go. As I began to walk to his class, he was getting ready and he looked a little frantic on top of that.

"Oh sorry Luis. I didn't see you standing there. Something just came up and I can't stay today. I sumed up the class into a packet that you can look through. I don't expect you to remember all of it but remember what you can. I'm sure you like the subject since it's related to science. I got to go. See you on Monday."

"See you later Mr. Flecher."

And we both ran off in our own directions.


	5. The Bloodshed

Chapter 5

After the very odd thing that happened between me and Mr. Flecher I was how to say a little stuned. I did as he said and I had arrived home. I thought wait a minute...tomarrow is friday and we have that day off. How about...Party!!!!! O O whats up whats up? (A/N It an old school song) It was only noon so that gave me plenty of time to do what ever the hell I wanted. I called up all my frinds and told them I was having a party. The homework was something else that I could worry about. About one to one-thrity my so called possy was at my crib. (A/N odd how I got all gangster like)

"Yo wat-the-fax-up? (tabacco ad) I said.

"Nothin'. Just reaped up for the party." Josh said.

"O shit. I forgot. My parents are like gone for a while and they don't know when they'll be back. So I was woundering if you guess wanted to sleep over. I'm sorry I didn't mention anything before."

"Do you think I'm a little puss like you guy? If you think I'm doin that your nuts." Josh fired

"My nuts what?" I said

He gave me that odd look. Almost the same way and the same time he asked about his offer.

"What?"

"You said "My Nuts". What about them?"

"God you're such and f$$$ing smart ass."

We all laughed and walked in.

"So Josh, did you tell Paige?"

"Oh shat...Nope"

"When me and Dizzy went to lunch one day and we saw this thing on Tv. It was about some zombie thing and it was a bit odd. They didn't have enough information about what was going." I continued to tell Paige about what they said and she was in shock.

So much as a shock that she almost fell flat on the floor.

"Are you serious? And none of you guys didn't tell me anything.?" Paige was somewhat close to furious and confused.

"We tried to but it seems that no one could get to you."

She acted like she didn't hear a thing.

"So what are we gonna do?" Dizzy asked

"Well I was thinking along the lines of watching some movies and maybe some games."

"Sounds okay. Got any drinks?"  
"Well I only have some wine coolers and thats it."

"I don't care. That's fine."

So we had a few drinks and picked out a good movie to get us the fear mode. It was the Resident Evil series. It the best and we all love it. It was now at least 5:00. We played DDR (dance dance revolution for those of you who don't know. Look it up realy awsome game) and Guitar Hero 1 &2 till we dropped. Time told us that it was now close to midnight. Then, there was this odd knock. We didn't think that it was at the door so we ignored it. Seconds later it grew louder. This time i went to check the front door.

"Who is it?"

"..." no answer

"Guess it nobody. Besides who the hell would be knocking on my damn door at this time."

Then as I walked away the knock grew louder and more forceful. This time I opened the door because I had had enough with the knocking. Remember that dream I had a chapter or two ago. Ya that same fulgy zombie that was in their was now in front of my face in reality.

"Brains...brains...brains!!!!!!"

"Holy shit!"

I slammed the door with all my might.

"Guys check all the doors and windows. Close them and lock them!"

They stared at me like dodos

"What the fuck! Move!" Everyone ran and did as I said. They came back down as fast as they could.

"Guys! Go in my mom's room and look for an old shoe box. There should be a gun in there. Someone go up there and get it while I try to hold this asshole out of the house. If one of you does that, the rest of you guard the rest of the house for me or help me because I don't think I'm gonna hold this guy off for long."

Josh ran up stairs and got the gun quickly. If it wasn't for his good eye sight, I'd be screwed right now.

"Dude catch!" Josh threw the gun thinking that I was paying any attention to him what so ever but my mind was on the door and how the hell I'm I going to kill this thing. As I thought of a plan Paige took her chance and looked out the window to see what it was that we were trying to fight off.

"Holy Shit! Holy fuck! What is that shit!" she yelled

"Should of warned you not to do that." I said with this smile on my face.

"Josh where the hell is that piece of shit gun that you threw!?"

"I don't know look for it!"

Then with such tumendous force the door fkew open and I was on the floor before I knew it. I got up quickly staggering trying to find the gun at the same time. but my reactions were to slow. This zombie had a hold of me already and he was the friendly type that just want a hug. They want your F'in brain as a gift of friendship. Well i wasn't gonna let this asshole take me for what I'm worth. I got out of its grasp and ran to get a knife. Lucky I took some shooting classes with mom permissionb just incase if she left the house and there was a burglery. Whoosh! The knife flew across the room and hit the zombie straght in the head. It staggered as it tried to find out what had happened. Then it fell to the floor, bleeded as if it was the fountain of youth for the hell risin zombies. It gushed itself fast but it seemed that the zombie had drank a few one too many packets of blood for tonight.

"Dude...that...was...fuckin sweet!" josh yelled.

"Well it was better than any mosh pit I've been to." I laughed as I said this.

"Oh shit the carpet. Moms gonna kill me."

"Found the gun." Dizzy said calmly.

"But just to make sure that this thing is dead..." BANG! "I'll give it one more shot." With our hard we got this peice of shit out of my house and tossed it out in the nearby river.

"So whose gonna stay?" I asked everyone

"Me!" the all said.

We got ourselves to sleep. But we all had the feeling that this wasn't going to be the end of the nightmare that was soon to come for us.


	6. The Mall

Chapter 6

At least an hour later, everyone woke up.

"I can't sleep." Dizzy said tiredly

"Neither can I." I said.

"What time is it?" Paige asked.

"Only 4:50 a.m."

"Damn...thank god that its the weekend." Josh intervened

"Holy shit guy! You mind saying something next time you get up?" Paige screeched.

"Anyway... what the hell was that thing that we had to kill?" Paige questioned. Besides she was still the only one who didn't know what the hell was going on.

" Okay...this is how it started..." I rambled on about how me and Dizzy where the first people to find out about it at lunch. I prolonged the boring yet quite fascinating story." and that's how it happaned." I finally finished. It felt like I was grandpa who was talking about his past life in the WW events. All Paige could do was stare.

"Dude nudge her or something. Make sure that she's alive or something." I said. Josh got up instantly, "I'll take care of it. YO!!!!!!!"

Paige bolted up like there was no tomorrow

"Wooooooooooooooow" was all she could say. I looked back at the clock hoping to think that time would show the luminous sun. Sad to say the story only took me about 30 minutes. (  
"Guys lets try to go back to sleep its all ready Sunday. Lets get some more rest. I intented on going out later to get this stuff off my mind." So we did what I suggested. Everyone woke almost exactly at 9:30 a.m. which I found very odd.

" Alright, who's gonna make breakfast?" I asked.

" Aren't you the little funny one?" Dizzy shot back. "Make something for yourself."

"OOO sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor."

" That's bullshit okay. You think I'm gonna sleep somewhere that was just shot up with blood? No!"

"Ok ok break it up you love birds!" Paige broke out.

"What!!!! What ever on the great Earth gave you that damn idea?" Dizzy and I said.

"You two guys yell back and forth and each other and it looks like that's how you show each other effection."

"Don't make me go over there Paige!" I yelled. Now I was enraged.

"Oh my god! What are you gonna do? Hug me do death?" Now she was provoking me.

"We'll see!" I jumped over the sofa and was just in her reach when something pulled me back.

"What the hell?" It was Josh holding me back.

"Dude let me at her. You heard what she said and I'm not gonna stand for that!"

"Relax. We're still worked up about what happened yesterday. And Paige bug off."

"Ok fine. I was only trying to have a little fun."

"Guys lets get ready to go out. I think if I stay here any longer I'll burst into peices of god knows what.." I said. We got ourselves reday and tried to decide where we were going to go to stuff off our minds.

"Hey guys, lets go to the mall and maybe then from there we can get some ice cream." Paige suggested

"Sounds like a good idea. Lets go then." As I went to get my car keys or that was trying to search for them Dizzy came up following me without me noticing her at all.

"Hey need some help?"

"That would be nice..." I tried to think of the next thing for me to say "about last night...that was pretty cool. I thought I had knocked him out for sure but hey, it doesn't hurt to give it an extra push now does it?"

"Thanks. Not to mention I had fun doing it too."

"Well found the keys, lets go." When we got to the car, it seemed as if it was still new just like the day I bough it. Then it hit me. That asshole of the waking dead scrached up my car. Almost left a dent in the thing.

"That asshole is gonna cost me a bit of my check to fix that shit."

The day seemed like is was the first day of spring. It wasn't to hot or too cold. It was perfect. Plus I had taken off the roof of my car because I had a feeling that the weather was going to clear up sooner or later. The drive to the mall was really smooth. No one didn't even have the nerve to say anything. Once we got to the parking lot, we got out of the car and started walking to one of the many enterances of the mall. The first thing that got into everyones mind to help forget what happened...the arcade. Of course I was playing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution)until I droped to the floor while everyone else was on shooting games like House of the Dead and Crisis Zone. I felt left out so I had to join them. I had a feeling why they where playing those games the whole time we where there. They all had some idea of what was to come if those zombies where to come back again. So by playing these games, they where getting good in their aim. Out all of them Josh and Dizzy where the best at aimming. Shot almost everything in sight. Paige and I where almost as good as them. We were a little unsteady but we got the hang of it. We saved the rest of our money which seemed to be a little less than what we usually carry. We began to walk out of the arcade when something seemed to be a little funny or in this case too odd. Everyone in the mall was gone. And when I write gone I mean GONE! It was like a ghost town in here. We all walked out into the center of the mall to see if it was some kind of giant joke. No one was in sight. Now I'm thinking _where the hell is everyone that was in this mall?_ This wasn't enough information to have us satisfied. We each took one store at a time so if anything bad were to occur everyone would be there to help out. Our first store was _**Words and Music**_.

Eveything seemed too erie. Music was playing loudly, cash register was on the floor with money everywhere, cds were thrown everywhere, posters were shredded. Nobody would walk in there with someone or by themselves so we all went inside.

"Oh god. What's that smell?" I asked.

"I don't think you want to find out about that." Dizzy said asuringly. She pointed somewhere out into the store in the corner. It looked like someone was sleeping there. Slowly taking cautious steps toward the man, he jerked once or twice to give us a sign that he was still alive. He didn't look very stylish I'll say. Blood stained the carpet around him like the darkness of the night. Bugs were feasting on him, his leg was twisted in a way the was imposible for any human to withstand the pain. Also he lost a bit of his left arm.

"I guess that will make a righty if his isn't already." I think I was the only one laughing at my joke. Ya I stoped cuz I don't think anyone cared for the fact the I was trying to make someone laugh. But it just wasn't the right time to do it.

"It looks like he's dead. Might as well leave the place since we have no evidence here." Paige said. she was very calm about this since she was the last one ot find out about this insident.

"SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!! These guys have the last Slipknot album. (A/N LIke that would ever happen)I'm gonna pop this shit in here and listen to it for a bit."

Josh ran up to the counter and "popped" the cd in the radio and blasted it loud enough for us to hear it in the back and just about around the whole store. He ran back to make sure that we were still in the store and we were. We all walked to the front still wondering what the hell was going on in the damn mall.

"Do you guys have any idea where anyone is other than us? Its just too quite in here." Silence.

"Guys?" I was afraid to turn around but I had no choice. That dead guy that was in the corner...gone. My buddies went out to hide because I guess they found out before me and didn't tell me anything. The only thing left for me to do was to go out into the store and search for them. Every now and then I swore I heard something following me but my eyes where to slow to catch it. At least they were the smart ones. They were all in a different corner. I asked why they were there. All they could do was point out into the front of the store. The same guy was walking toward us and was not very friendly either.

"Guys snap out of it and do somethin'"

"You think we're going near that thing? Hell no!" Paige argued. If earlier wasn't a good time to panic, I guess it was now.

"Its almost like the same thing at the house but we're just at the mall." (Luis)

"You're right. Lets get this guy a ticket back to hell and make it a permanent one." (josh)

It seemed liked it was pefect timing cuz guess what was playing...My Plauge. We got or tried to get our hands on something so we could kill the zombie but nothing was in sight.

"I guess this means we're gonna have to go face-to-face with him."


	7. The Mall part 2

Chapter 7 ( the mall cont.)

So there we were...face to face with another one of those things.

"Okay so w-w-what's the p-p-plan now?" Paige stuttered

"Its obvious isn't it? We have to go up against them."

(Dane Cook Relation) "Are you out of your _fucking_ mind?" Paige threw back.

"Well there's nowhere else to go so we'll might as well go with it then." Josh came in.

Now there was one thing that I had forgotten to mention...naw never mind I won't say it. . I was the first up. Since there was no guns or anything in the area at all it was going to be one bloody battle. I ran with lighting speed and hi-jump kicked the walking dead. His head was the only thing damaged as it fell to the floor. A lovely chunk of its head was blown off by my kick. The rest of the body was just standing there like dodo. As I walked away from my wounderful work something gave me the feeling that I wasn't done yet.

"Luis look out!" Dizzy yelled.

Just I looked behind me the headless zombie was almost behind me still walking as if its head was still intact to the body.

"I knocked its head off what more do you want from me?"

"Dude use the Cd's as darts." Josh had given me a great idea.

"You're right. Thanks."

Quickly I grab any cd that was in my sight. Opened it up and threw the cd held within it. Zip! The cd flew in the wind and very delecatly cut off the zombie's other hand. Now he can write with his feet! o0 Blood began to spew itself al over the walls. It even went all over us. What's worse was it almost go into my mouth. (Yuckx10,000) With all that out of the way it was still standing.

"That's it! I've had it!"

I ran once more up to the sickning thing and got into a side slide. Got my legs bewteen his and snap his ankles. This was a little bit of a nasty sight. His ankle bones were now sticking out of his legs. Now he was squarming all over the floor. To end it all (I knew that somehow it would try to get up again), I walked over to the head, and stomped on its head. Once more blood flew in every direction. Even its brain flew away into peices. After that battle I had to take a bit of a rest.

"Wow. What a work out."

"Dude we have to get the hell out of here. We can't just sit here. God knows if there are any more of those things." Josh was right. We had to take wing and flee. With the remaining strength I had, I got up and started to walk out of the store.


	8. The Get Away

After I was done with the wonderful work that I had finished, the store was a bloody/chunky mess. I took in mind what josh had said. We all waked out of the store but the mall was still unoccupied. Luckly, there was a fountain not to far from Words and Music.

"Thank God for the person who built that fountain there."Paige said.

The closer we got the founatin the more ghastly the mall became. We washed off the reamaining blood off our coths and skin.

"You know, this crap is not what I asked for on a Sunday. In fact, after this I'm goning home." Paige was not happy. Once she was done washing up, she waking in the opposite direction from which we came.

"Paige, I wouldn't go that why if I where you." I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. She was atlesast half way down the hall, when a lovely ugly group of five to ten came out of Sears.

"Oh shit!" She ran back to us and told us of her encounter with the little army. Then out of nowhere two more armies came out from the stores on our sides.

"How about that ice cream?" I asked.

"Please Luis, now isn't the time." Dizzy said.

"There's no way for us to attack. We're beyond out numbered." Josh said.

Our only option once again was...you guessed right...run. Now running back out the way we came, we ran into someone who need our help

"Hey guys over here! Please help!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Help!" No one could tel where the voice was coming from.

"Where the hell is that comin form?"

"I dont know! I don't care about that now, we gotta go"

"What if someone is still alive? They could help us."

Still trying to find out what to do, the army of the undead was still nearing toward us.

"Fine! Everyone split up and find out where IT is. Meet us somewhere outside."

"Deal! GO!" I went off towards Macy's with Josh while Dizzy went toward the arcade with Paige.

"Help! someone help!"

"Where are you!?"

"Let's go to the shoe sotre, Phat Phads."

AS they entered the store, it wasn't a warm wlecom waiting for us. Dizzy and Paige were heading toward the arcade. They were just about to enter, a little boy came out from behind them..."Hi..." he seemed shocked and out of breath and then the worst...he collapsed.

"Oh my god." Quickly the picked up the boy and tried to wake him up and checked to see if he was going to be ok.

"He's out cold be he'll wake up soon.

"Thank god..." Righ now they couldn't move anywhere without the boy while Josh and myself were stuck at P & P for the time being. Only to find out what would happen next would only get worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Paige and Dizzy had gone into the arcade to rest and see if the boy would wake up. They hide in the back near the exit in case anything was to happen. Myself and Josh were in for another treat. scrape scrape

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure if I wanna know."

"Who's there?" No answer

"Well you know what that means. Get yourself ready." The scrathing had gotten louder and louder. Then it sounded like it was right behind us. Since the mall was run down pipes fell from the ceiling. Gave one hell of a jump. We got the shortest and the pointest of the pipes to insure perfect kills.

"Hey what do you know, our first customer." This zombie had the right type of taste in fashion but it just didn't look nice on it. "Ello mate." Wam! It fell to the floor so hard, the skull had shattered into pieces and some maggots began to flow out of it. The noise must have trigered something because once that happened, more of them appeared.

"Holy shit man! Does this never end?"

"I guess not." It seemed like a never ending nightmare. These things would just keep coming and coming.

"Dude we can't do anything. We have to get out of here before we turn into one of them!" Just then we heared the last thing anyone of us wanted to hear. It was Paige. "You better get the hell away from me! Luis! Josh!" Back at the arcade, there was at least three zombies just aimlessly walking around in circles. "Paige, shut the hell up. If you scream any louder, they might actually turn and try to kill us. They're fine the way they are right now. Just calm down." With Josh and I still struggling we got our way out of the store. We ran as fast as we could before it was too late. Finally the little boy began awoke. "Where...am...I?"

"Hey don't use up your strength. Take a rest still. We'll tell you what's going on when you're better." Dizzy said asuringly.

"O...kay..." With a last breath the little boy went to sleep again. Finally Josh and I got to the arcade with the famous name, Dream Machine. All I saw was three zombies walking around while Paige and Dizzy were in the back trying not to be seen. But then I saw the little one. It didn't occur to me that he was alive or anything. "Guys!" I whispered.

"Oh my god help!" Paige whispered back.

"What the hell can I do?"

"I don't care, just do something." My only idea was to go over there and get rid of the extra three things that shouldn't be there. What sucked was that the second I placed my foot on the carpet, wham, they all looked at me and Josh.

"Oh shit." They began to walk slowly toward us.

"Dude what the hell are we going to do now?" There was nothing I could say to answer. We had gone up against these things so many times, it was like we still froze everytime we saw them. Josh had to give me a good punch to wake me up out of my state of dee dee dee land. My first instinct was to punch one of these things to the high heaven but then i realized that wouldn't be such a good idea. I didn't care. I took a few steps back, concentrated on just one zombie in particular and ran. Will all of my rage, I jumped at least a few feet and my foot began to reach out as if it wanted to win tthe race. ( But there was no race) Finally the kick was in contact. If I can recall, the head flew really far.

"Nice one! But we still have more to deal with." I was so damn lucky I took defence classes or I'd be screwed right now. I swiped one more zombie onto the floor and snapped its ankle.

"Luis never mind that shit! We have to get out of here!" Dizzy was a little pissed off at the fact I was trying to show off and at least save me ass.

"Josh fall out to the back and protect the rest of them! GO!" Josh ran quickly as I finished the sentence. Happy to say, the DDR ( Dance Dance Revolution ) was free to use. So I took my advantage and busted a move and knocked out another zombie at the same time.

"Sorry I took so long to get over here guys." I said.

"Well it's about danm time. Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know and who the hell is this kid?"

"We found him in one of the shops. He looked normal so we took him along. He passed out though so we're waiting for him to wake up."

"Nice going! For all we know he could've been bitten or something!" I said furiously.

"At this moment I don't give a shit! We have to get out!" Dizzy didn't care at all. For all we knew, he could help us in some way. She began to rise off the floor leaving the boy with Paige.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dude, we can't stay here any longer. There is more coming!" Paige was right and was still holding the little boy. Dizzy and I were still fighing off some zombies.

"Ya, just give us a sec!" I yelled back. Dizzy and I mirror one attack with a kick and knocked out two at once and we all ran out the back door. Cars we aligned everywhere. Empty just waiting to be occupied.

"Okay, where the fuck is the car?" Josh asked.

"Shit! We're in the back. We need to go around."

"You better have enough room for this kid." Dizzy said and the door was just about to burst open like a volcano. We began to run toward the front of the mall. There was a few feasts on human fleash as we ran by unnoticed. Finally we reached the car. For some reason, the car alram went off. It made at least 1/3 of the zombies outside look at us. Now I was struggling to get my keys out of my pocket and into the car door.

"Tell me you at least have one gun in your car?" Paige's voice was a little shaky.

"I think so." I replied. It wasn't really a good answer but it was something to keep everyone on the same level. Still I couldn't get the keys into the car door. _Smash!_ I broke the car window. "I can pay for that shit later. Let's go." I got into my lovely black Ford Fussion along with everyone else. I put my keys into the ingnition, let my car have its pur show off and steped on the gas. Skidding out of the parking lot leaving black strech marks. We made it out alive.

"Okay, where the hell are we going to go now?" Josh questioned.

"Well, to be honest, I have no clue. I know is that i want it to be anywhere but here. This place is crawling with these things." My answer was very stern.

"Well Luis, we can't go nowhere far cuz we have school tomorrow which I don't know how the hell that is gonna work out." Dizzy was right. It was only Sunday and school was tomarrow. There was no way that this was going to happen. Everyone kept on fighting while I was trying to find some place for all of us to just sit and relax. I drover father away from Darthmouth, past Walmart. I found a good spot that was near a lake. I got out of the car and I couldn't take it no more.

"AHHHH Shit man! This is bull shit!" I was hollering left and right about how this was bothering me. Paige came out of the car towards me.

"Hey...calm down" she said as she tried to give me a hug.

"Calm down? Calm down?" I had this laughing sensation in my voice, "How the fuck I'm I supposed to calm down at a time like this? You tell me that. I'm waiting to hear it." She didn't answer me. Paige knew that I was really pissed and there was almost nothing to say that would calm me down.

"It's hard...it's all bothering us...that's why were're all fighting..." Her voice was low but cold as ice when I came to relize she was right. "I don't think there is anything that we can do. The only thing we can do is to servive and hope that this all passes by." Paige stepped closer this time and I allowed her to delever a hug. I felt a little better with the fact that Paige was near me and she understood where I was coming from.

My parents were out wherever across the hemisphere and I was stuck here with this zombie flu crap and god knows what was going on to my parents because somewhere in the back of my head, something didn't seem right. While Paige and I were trying to settle down, Dizzy was still in the car with Josh and the little boy who was found in the mall.

"Josh, keep an eye on the kid...I'll be back." Dizzy walked out of the car.

"So...everything ok?" Dizzy was concerned.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. We gotta get outa here," I started to walk toward my car "we have to get to my house." The others weren't sure why I wanted to go back there. For any of us, my place could be zombie infested. So I got the strength to get into my car. Josh had to ask "So man are your alright?"

"Yeah man, I'm alright." I turned the key in the ignition and stormed off into the street. The streets seemed so quite. To pass the time until we got to my place I turned on the radio. Nothing but static was there to comfort the world. Lucky, I was the smart one and had an ipod on me and puged that in. I played _**Amon Amarth's**_ _Cry of the Blackbirds_. It's not really a soothing song but it was something to calm my nerves.

At least half way to my house, the kid that we picked up at the mall was finally coming around; "_Hmmm..._"

"Hey Luis, the kids waking up." I kind of let out a sigh relief. "Josh just don't freak him out. Bad enough he's trying to found out where he is."

"Hey man, you okay?" Dizzy was the one that seemed more concered than the rest of us. "Ya...I'm alright I think." His voice was a bit odd. For a ten year old, he had this different level of vocal expression. It was a bit roughled. ( some made up word I guess) "Just relax a little bit longer and you can talk later."

"_Sure..._" and he fell back to sleep. I was shocked to at least see the kid come around; never mind taking back as if he was perfectly normal. When we got to my house, it was as how we had left it before; empty and mournful. I got out of the car first to make sure that the cost was clear and that everyone could run into the house. The kid was a little bit of a hassle to bring in the house since he was still asleep. (Ya I know, for a little kid he sure can sleep) We left him on the sofa while the rest of us were in the kitchen. They were seperated by a counter which could be used as a table to consume food upon.

"So, what the hell are we gonna do with this kid? We just can't leave him here...plus we have school tomorrow...this sucks." Dizzy hit the question right on the tippity top of the needle.

"Dizzy, I'll be honest...I don't know what to do with him. I do want to look after him becuase he probably lost his family and with this thing going on he needs someone to look after him." I glanced over toward his limp body on the sofa that was streched out into a bed. He made me smile for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that he looked so peacful lying there.

"So, what's the plan then?" Dizzy pushed.

"Well let's all think about it then." So we all grab some sodas out of the frige, sat down in the kitchen and began to think.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well we could always take him to school with us. Right?" Paige asked.

"That wouldn't be a good idea because they don't really allow outsiders to enter the school unless they have a reason." I said.

"Ya, you got a point there." Josh said. We sat there for some time drinking soda, thinking of what to do.

"I think I've got it." Dizzy was beginning to say, "We can take him to school but leave him in the car with the keys. So if anything happens, he's safe in the car. Or if he needs to use the outdoors, he can piss near the car but not on it." I sat in my seat pondering, trying to see if this idea of Dizzy's would work out. It was so quite. I didn't even realize that the kid was walking toward us at the table.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hey." the rest of said in unison.

"So where am I?" the boy took no time to ask this question first since it was the first thing the he noticed.

"You're at my house." I said. He immediately looked around for who had said that. I gave a gestured wave to help him out.

"Oh...okay. So...who are you people?" His voice was a little bit shaken but it was easy to pick up the words.

"I'm Luis. This here to my right is Paige and Josh. On my left is Dizzy." Each of them gave their waves so the boy had some sense of comfort that we came in peace. Out of nowhere, there was a ground breaking sound, _groooooowl!_ We all looked around and then it came to the boy. We all started to laugh.

"So are you hungry?"

"Umm...I think my stomach spoke for myself."

"Okay then. I'll pull up some fries or something. just sight tight and talk with the rest of the group." and I walked away and began to cook the fries. The rest of the group was left in silence until Dizzy asked a question; "So, what's your name kid?"

"My name is Kaidin." (Gonna to give the whole look thing). He was about 4"5, light blond hair, hazel green eyes. He felt as if he wasn't part of the crowd and who wouldn't blame him. "So….what is going on then?" He took no time in asking about the situation.

"Well what do you remember?" Paige asked. Kaidin began to look lost in her words. He stood there trying to think of something to say or at least remember something to say.

"I don't remember anything really." He walked over to the table and took a seat. We all kind of jumped to the thought that he could've been bitten by one of the zombies at the mall but if he was, he probably would've started to change once we left the mall.

"Are you sure? Anything at all?" Dizzy questioned. Kaidin crossed his arms over the table and looked away out into the window.

"Well…there is something I remember." He said this in almost a whisper.

"Fries are almost done!" I yelled out from the back. Kaidin look out toward the back as if to say _ok I'll be there_.

"Anyway as I was saying..." He paused for a second to find the words "...my mom was talking me to the mall to have a little fun since we rarely go out with each other. I walked around for a bit to see what was out on sale so that I could possibly buy it a week later. After that, I went to the arcade to spend some of the money that my mom gave me. I was there for a bout half an hour and walked out to get some water from the bubblers near the bathroom. About half way walking away from the bathroom, someone started acting weird. They were screaming...shaking their head as if there was something on him."

Not one of them could understand, but they had the feeling that something bad was going to happen in the story of this boy. Kaidin began to continue; "After I saw that guy, I was a little freaked out so I started to walk toward the pet shop to see if they had any new animals. Only seconds after I started to walk away, someone else was screaming. It look liked the guy who went crazy bit the person next to him trying to hold him down. I didn't understand what was going on so I ran off to the closest place which was the nail salon. I hid under one of the desk so no one could see me. I think I was there for some time until I passed out because of the smell of both the nail polish and pnemoiuna."

Most of the groups eyes' were full of awe. I was around the corner with the fries when I heard Kaidin finish the story. "Here Kaidin. I don't know if you wanted salt or anything so I brought the bottle of salt just in case." The blonde expressed his thank you with a little smile,sat down at the table and started eating. The rest of the gang took over to the side so Kaidin wouldn't be able to hear us.

"So what did you find out?" I asked. Everyone looked in their own directions as if to say someone else if going to go before me. Dizzy was the one with enough courage to tell me what Kaidin had told them.


End file.
